Et si on était six sur Lyoko?
by stich29
Summary: Je suis pas douée pour les résumés. Allez lire.


Disclaimer : rien ne vient de mon imagination, tout appartient aux créateurs de Code Lyoko, excepté Monia et l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur (c'est moi) : Cette histoire ainsi que toutes les autres sont dédiées à deux personnes que j'aime beaucoup. Mes deux meilleures amies, Fanny et Anaëlle.

**Yumi et Ulrich sont dans la cour en train de parler. Et la discussion dégénère en dispute.**

-Moi j'ai pas confiance, Yumi. Tu as beau me dire que tu as confiance en lui, moi je l'aime pas trop.

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, Ulrich. Il est très gentil. A moins que tu ne sois jaloux ?!

-Moi, jaloux ? Pff n'importe quoi. Je n'ai rien à envier à Théo. Mais je ne l'aimes pas trop. En plus, maintenant que tu sors avec lui, plus de Lyoko. Parce que maintenant que tu sors avec lui, il va être tout le temps sur ton dos à surveiller le moindre de tes faits et gestes.

-Tu parles de lui sans le connaître. Pour commencer, Théo ne surveille pas tout ce que je fais contrairement à certaines personnes que je connais. En plus, tu dis plus de Lyoko, mais au contraire, ça va nous faire une personne de plus sur Lyoko car il connaît.

-Il connaît Lyoko ?

-Eh oui. Il connaît Lyoko ! Il a un fichier de virtualisation et il connaît Aelita. Il m'en a parlé. Alors s'il te plaît ne parles pas sans savoir !

-Euh..... je......... je..........

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

La sonnerie retentit les empêchant de poursuivre leur conversation. Ils rentrèrent en classe chacun de leur côté.

Ulrich alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe derrière Jeremie en pensant que Odd allait venir s'asseoir à côté de lui comme à son habitude. Lorsque celui-ci rentra en classe, il était suivi de Jim. Odd se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, quand Jim dit :

-Odd, va t'asseoir à côté de Jeremie s'il te plaît.

-Mais pourquoi monsieur ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça. Vas-y.

Odd s'assit donc à côté de Jeremie. Jim se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Hertz. Quand il prit la parole, Ulrich se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas venu seul et qu'une jeune fille d'à peu près leur age se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Il ne la distinguait pas vraiment car elle se tenait dans l'ombre mais il avait déjà pu remarquer qu'elle avait des yeux incroyables. Il aurait juré qu'ils brillaient dans le noir.

... donc elle va suivre sa scolarité dans notre beau collège. Monia avance s'il te plaît, n'ai pas peur. Donc, tu t'assiéra à côté d'Ulrich. Bon, sur ce Mme Hertz, je vous laisse. Ah, au fait Ulrich, le proviseur m'a chargé de vous dire que c'est vous qui allez devoir vous occuper de cette jeune fille. J'avoue ne pas comprendre le choix du proviseur mais bon.

Bien Monia, viens ici s'il te plaît. Tu vas te présenter à la classe.

Bon, ben je m'appelle Monia Williams, j'ai 13 ans, je viens d'Italie. Mon père est Italien et ma mère Jamaïcaine.

_Ce qui expliquerait sa peau bronzée donc, pensa Ulrich._

Que font tes parents Monia ?

Ma mère est chanteuse et mon père est architecte.

Ils vivent ici avec toi j'imagine ?

Non, mon père est resté en Italie et ma mère en Jamaïque. Je vis chez une cousine éloignée.

Bon, eh bien merci. Tu peux aller t'asseoir. Va à côté d'Ulrich au fond, s'il te plaît.

**Pendant qu'elle s'avançait entre les allées, Ulrich eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Elle n'était pas très grande. Elle était de taille normale. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux dorés nattés et ramassés en deux couettes derrière ses oreilles. Elle était vêtue de noir comme Yumi sauf qu'elle, elle portait un pantalon assez large, un pantalon de garçon, qu'elle portait taille très basse, nota Ulrich, un pull à capuche avec une poche centrale sur le devant. Elle avait des baskets noires aux pieds. Quand elle s'assit à ses côtés, il senti en léger parfum de vanille lui chatouiller les narines. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, c'était ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux de chat. Tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui, il les vits (ses yeux) passer du noir au marron puis ils prirent une magnifique teinte dorée.**

Salut, moi c'est...

Ulrich j'imagine ?

Euh ouais. Et toi c'est Monia.

Oui, dit elle en souriant, dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec cette fille brune qui te dévore des yeux , **questionna-t-elle en montrant Sissi du doigts**

-Elle, c'est Sissi, la fille du principal**, dit Odd en se mêlant à la conversation, **moi, je suis Odd. Le meilleur ami d'Ulrich. Avec Jeremie bien sûr, **ajouta-t-il en montrant le garçon blond à ses côtés, **et tout à l'heure, tu vas faire la connaissance de Yumi et Théo. Yumi c'est la fille pour qui Ulrich à un faible et Théo c'est son copain.

-Et Sissi ?

-Ben, Sissi faut faire attention avec elle parce qu'on pense que la bêtise c'est contagieux, et cette fille est tellement bête qu'on préfère se tenir loin d'elle. Non, sans rire, cette fille nous persécute depuis un bon bout de temps parce qu'Ulrich refuse de sortir avec elle. Mieux vaut l'éviter au début. Parce que c'est sûr, elle va essayer de t'ajouter à sa collection d'amis. En plus, moi je suis sûr qu'elle est pas tout-à fait normale.

-Remarque Odd, une fille qui a un faible pour Ulrich ne peut pas être normale,** ajouta Jeremie en provoquant Ulrich, qui, bien sur ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner à propos d'Aelita.**

-Au moins, elle est réelle pas virtuelle comme Aelita !

-Aelita ?, **s'exclama Monia**, vous connaissez Aelita ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?

-Oui. Donc, si vous connaissez Aelita vous connaissez aussi Lyoko et XANA.

-Oui. Mais dis moi, comment tu connais Lyoko ?

-Aelita m'a contacté un jour. Elle avait besoin d'aide. J'ai suivi ses indications, et maintenant, je me rends assez souvent sur Lyoko pour aller la voir. Elle s'ennuie toute seule.

-Et, tu possèdes des pouvoirs spéciaux sur Lyoko ?

-Ben, en fait je ne les possèdes pas que sur Lyoko. Ils sont présents dans ma vie de tous les jours.

-Et c'est quoi comme pouvoirs ?

-Ben pour commencer, j'ai 3 griffes en titane qui me sortent du dos de chaque main, je peux léviter dans les airs, rendre le solide, liquide et vice-versa, je peux lancer des lasers avec mes yeux et des boules d'énergies avec mes mains, mais surtout, je peux lire dans les pensées.

-Lire dans les pensées ?!

-Bah oui.

-A quoi je penses alors là ? **questionna Ulrich.**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !_

**Les yeux de Monia devirent soudain mauves, Ulrich se senti soudain vidé de toute pensée mise à part celle qui était la plus présetnte, puis tout redevint normal.**

-Merci, Ulrich. Je suis très flattée, **dit-elle en rougissant.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ? **ne put évidemment s'empêcher de demander Odd.**

-Euh, rien du tout.

-Dites tous les quatre au fond, vous me le dites si je vous dérange, **s'exclama Mme Hertz.**

**Le silence revint instantanément, et le cours se poursuivit dans le calme plat. Peu après, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et tout le monde sortit. Monia suivait Ulrich quand soudain, une jeune fille brune s'interposa. Aussitôt Odd s'en mêla avant que la situation ne dégénère.**

-Sissi, excuses-moi mais là on doit faire visiter le collège à Monia.

-Je peux vous décharger de cette tâche si vous voulez. Après-tout, vous ne devez pas avoir envie qu'une autre fille que Yumi intègre votre groupe sinon vous m'auriez déjà acceptée.

-Ben en fait, tu vois Sissi, la différence entre Monia et toi c'est qu'elle est très gentille. Et...

-Bon, la nouvelle, **coupa Sissi en se retournant vers la jeune fille,**

-Monia.

-Quoi ?

-Monia, je m'appelle Monia, pas la nouvelle.

-Oui bon, Monia, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir. Pour commencer, ici tout le monde me respecte.

-Et alors ?

-Ben tu ne feras pas exception à la règle. Ensuite, Ulrich est ma propriété privée alors pas touche. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas faire partie des ringards, tu devrais les laisser tomber tout de suite pour venir avec moi.

-Bon, **commença Monia.** Pour commencer, je ne respecte que les personnes qui le méritent. Ors, tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie de personnes. Ensuite, Ulrich à beau être ta propriété, si je veux sortir avec lui, ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera. Enfin, pour ce qui est des ringards, les deux crétins qui te servent d'amis peuvent aussitôt être classés dedans parce que le short rouge ce n'est pas terrible ailleurs qu'en cours de sport et le petit pull en laine, c'est ringard de chez ringard.

**Monia contourna Sissi clouée sur place que quelqu'un ai eu l'audace de lui parler sur ce ton quand elle ajouta :**

-Et un dernier conseil, change de couleurs de fringues, le rose ce n'est plus à la mode depuis un mois. Maintenant, c'est le jaune canari le top du top. Bye.

**Puis, elle s'éloigna en compagnie d'un Odd bluffé que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ai l'audace de répondre à Sissi de cette manière. Ulrich la conduisit vers Yumi et Théo puis leur expliqua tout ce que Monia leur avait raconté en cours**

-Le jaune canari le top du top ?questionna Odd un peu interloqué, c'est pas vraiment la mode n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, bien sûr, mais demain, elle sera en jaune de la tête aux pieds et on va bien s'amuser !

**Soudain, Jeremie se tourna vers Monia et lui demanda :**

-Comment tu fais pour te virtualiser sur Lyoko ? C'est volumineux un scanner et personne n'a encore réussi à en fabriquer des portables à ma connaissance.

-Eh bien, je me sers de ceci, **dit-elle en sortant de l'une de ses poches un portable très perfectionné, un kit mains libres** **dont les écouteurs ont été remplacés par des électrodes et une plaquette de capsules de gel.** Je met du gel sur les électrodes que je fixe sur mes tempes, je me connecte sur Lyoko grâce aux fichiers enregistrés dans mon portable et je lance la virtualisation. Mon portable provoque un court-circuit ce qui me virtualise.

-Et il reste quoi derrière toi ?

-Rien. Parce que si il restait quelque chose, mon corps par exemple, il resterait uniquement l'enveloppe corporelle. Pas mon esprit. Donc, si quelqu'un me trouvait, cela provoquerait quelque chose dont je ne peux prévoir les conséquences. On m'enlèverait les électrodes et je ne pourrais pas revenir. Même chose pour le portable. N'importe qui le trouverait, le prendrait et le ramasserait. Donc, plus moyen de revenir non plus.

-Et pour revenir ?

-Eh bien, mon portable me suit sur Lyoko donc je peux programmer le retour sur Terre et vers le passé de là où je me trouve. Je le ferais pour vos portables si vous voulez, c'est assez facile. Je les relie à mon portable et j'entre toutes les données dedans. C'est simple.

-Très ingénieux. Tu as vraiment pensé à tout et...

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'était quoi ça ?, **questionna Jeremie tout de suite inquiet,**

-Venez, allons voir.

**Ils se précipitèrent tout de suite vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri, et trouvèrent Sissi pétrifiée face à une dizaine de Kankrelats qui avançaient tranquillement vers elle. Odd se précipita pour la pousser vers l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, ce qui eut pour effet de désintéresser les Kankrelats de Sissi et de les faire se tourner vers les six adolescents qui s'étaient remis de la surprise de les trouver là. (Odd les a rejoint entre temps) L'un deux tira aussitôt sur Monia mais la rata et ne réussit qu'à lui couper une de ses nattes. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet de la faire fuir. Au contraire. Ca la mit dans une colère noire. Un vent très violent se leva, faisant voler les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres et ses yeux prirent la même teinte que lorsqu'elle avait lu dans les pensées d'Ulrich. De la lumière, mauve elle aussi, se concentra autour des mains de Monia pour former de boules d'énergie qu'elle lança sur deux Kankrelats que explosèrent aussitôt. Elle revint sur le sol et se précipita sur trois Kankrelats qui s'avancèrent mais n'eurent pas le temps de tirer, ils avaient déjà explosés sous le choc des coups de griffe, sorties des mains de Monia. Les cinq autres Kankrelats subirent rapidement le même sort. Monia rangeât ses griffes et regardait autour d'elle d'un air satisfait quand les autres se précipitèrent sur elle et l'entraînèrent vers le passage dans le parc. Arrivés dans l'usine, Ulrich expliqua rapidement à Monia tout ce qui concernait l'usine pendant que les autres, y compris Théo qui avait sortit une disquette de sa poche et l'avait donnée à Jeremie pour qu'il enregistre son fichier de virtualisation dans l'ordinateur. Puis, tout le monde sauf Monia et Jeremie qui restèrent dans la salle d'ordinateur. Jeremie pour lancer la virtualisation, ce qu'il fit pour Ulrich, Yumi et Odd avant de dédoubler le scanner de Yumi pour permettre à Théo d'aller sur Lyoko. Une fois ceci fait et après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était bien arrivé, il se retourna vers Monia pour brancher son portable à l'Ordinateur, afin de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle une fois sur Lyoko. Puis, il la regarda mettre du gel sur les électrodes, les fixer sur ses tempes et lancer la virtualisation. Puis, tout le monde se retrouva sur Lyoko.**

****

****

****

**Sur Lyoko :**

**Aelita prit tout de suite la parole pour leur expliquer que cette fois, ce ne serait pas aussi facile que les autres fois.**

-Alors voilà. Je vous explique. Pour désactiver la tour, nous allons devoir aller sur le territoire secret de XANA. C'est un territoire extrêmement dangereux. Le plus dangereux de tous. Il y a des créatures extrêmement dangereuses. Je vous demande d'être très prudents. Nous allons passer par la tour.

**Arrivés dans la tour, Aelita leur expliqua que pour se rendre dans le territoire secret, ils vont devoir plonger vers le bas de la tour pour arriver dans l'une de celles du nouveau territoire. Ils plongent chacun leur tour et se retrouvent, une fois sortis de la tour, dans un monde étrange. Il y a un précipice avec la mer numérique d'un côté, et la jungle de l'autre. Donc des dangers des deux côtés du chemin. Un précipice d'un côté, et des monstres en formes de plantes de l'autre. Ulrich, qui était arrivé le premier prit le temps de regarder les tenues de Théo et de Monia. Théo était en touts points semblable à Ulrich donc, celui-ci en déduit qu'ils avaient le même genre de pouvoirs. Monia, par contre ne ressemblai à personne. Elle portait un haut court et très moulant noir, une sorte de short très court noir lui aussi, des bottes à talon noirs montant jusqu'au genoux, des mitaines en cuir noires, et des shurikanes étaient fixées à ses poignets. A peine sortie de la tour, elle avait aussitôt sortit ses griffes et ses yeux avaient pris la teinte mauve qu'Ulrich aimait beaucoup, signe qu'elle était prête à agir dès que le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Sur ses joues, il y avait des rayures noires rappelant étrangement le tigre. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait pensée à une tigresse la première fois qu'il l'ait vu.**

**Aelita qui ne se méfiait pas, s'approcha un peu du bord mais regretta vite son geste quand elle le sentit s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Ulrich allait se précipiter quand il sentit quelque chose le tirer violemment en arrière. Il vit Monia se précipiter à son tour vers Aelita et au moment ou celle ci tombait Monia se transforma en une tigresse blanche, et se jeta dans le vide à la suite d'Aelita. Ils virent tous la jeune fille aux cheveux roses revenir sur le terrain comme si quelqu'un l'avait jetée du bas du précipice. Yumi la rattrapa au vol et se tourna vers le précipice où Monia venait de tomber. Aelita allait dire quelque chose quand une patte puissante apparût au bord du gouffre, rapidement suivi du reste du corps de la tigresse. Celle-ci s'ébroua puis reprit sa forme humaine. Monia reprit ses esprits plus vite que les autres et prit aussitôt le commandement de la troupe, sans que personne ne rechigne.**

-Bon, Ulrich et Théo, vous vous mettez à l'arrière pour empêcher les monstres de nous prendre en traître. Odd... Où est Odd ? Jeremie?

-Il a été dévirtualisé dès votre arrivée ; quand Aelita est tombée. Juste un tir d'un des monstres de la jungle et il a été dévirtualisé. Donc, faites très attention aux monstres. OK ?

-Bien reçu Jeremie. Bon, Ulrich et Théo derrière, Aelita au milieu, Yumi et moi devant pour déblayer le terrain.

**Aussitôt, tout le monde partit en courant le long du chemin quand, trois monstres, attendant qu'ils soient tous passés, tirèrent vers les deux garçons. Heureusement, manquant d'entraînement, ils visaient assez mal et aucun d'eux ne fut dévirtualisé avant d'avoir pu se défendre. Ulrich élimina l'une des plantes, Théo l'autre mais il fut dévirtualisé juste avant qu'Ulrich ne détruise la dernière. Monia et Yumi quand à elles, avaient un peu plus de mal avec les frôlions qui les avaient attaqués en même temps que les plantes les garçons. Yumi perdit la moitié de ses points de vie malgré que Monia ai tout fait pour la protéger. Après s'en être débarrassés, tout le monde repartit. Soudain, un Mégatank se dressa sur leur chemin et dévirtualisa Yumi. Monia s'en occupa en le faisant exploser grâce à sa concentration mentale. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'Ulrich, Monia et Aelita. Ils se remirent tous en route et arrivèrent au bord d'un précipice. Derrière ce précipice se trouvait la tour. Monia s'adressa à Ulrich :**

-Ulrich, je vais amener Aelita là-bas en la faisant léviter. Mais, pendant ce temps là, tu vas devoir empêcher les monstres de me tirer dessus car pendant ce temps, je ne peux pas me défendre.

**Ulrich acquiesça et pendant que Monia commençait à faire léviter Aelita, Ulrich se mit dos à dos avec elle. Il voyait bien que Monia se fatiguait beaucoup et espérait qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème une fois de l'autre côté. Aelita allait atterrir quand soudain :**

-Monia, ne me pose pas, il y a des sables mouvants.

-D'accord, attends je vais essayer de les rendre solides de façon à pouvoir te poser.

**Monia se concentra encore et commença à poser Aelita en douceur et quand elle fut de l'autre côté de la tour, Monia s'écroula au sol. Ulrich s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses côtés et se mit à lui parler doucement. Pendant ce temps, Aelita était arrivée au sommet de la tour.**

-Tu sais Monia, je voulais pas te le dire parce qu'on se connaît à peine mais je crois que je t'aime.

_Identification : AELITA_

-Moi aussi Ulrich je ressens quelque chose pour toi mais on ne peut pas dire que c'est de l'amour vu qu'on ne se connaît pas.

_Code :_

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aimerais quand même faire ceci.

Ulrich se pencha tout doucement vers Monia et déposa ses lèvres sur le siennes.

_Lyoko._

Retour vers le passé.

-Yumi je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du juger si durement Théo mais j'étais jaloux.

-Parce que maintenant tu ne l'es plus ?

-Ben non. Je ne le suis plus. Je me rend compte que pour toi, c'est juste un amour fraternel. Je veux te protéger, comme un grand frère protège sa petite sœur.

-Je me demandes ce qui à pu te le faire réaliser. Ne serai-ce pas l'arrivée imminente d'une certaine jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux ?

-Ben...

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

FIN.

J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu. Surtout Monia vu qu'elle va devenir un personnage régulier dans mes fics.

Et s'il vous plaît, reviewez.


End file.
